ハウトゥー世界征服 (How-To Sekai Seifuku)
and |singers = Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len |producers = Neru (music, lyrics) * Daikyoukin (piano) * Tomodachi Boshuu-P (mix, mastering) * Sidu (illustration, video) |links = }} Background "How To World Domination" is an original song by Neru. It was uploaded to YouTube on December 19, 2017. The girl in the video is named Azuma, and the boy in the video is named Tsuji. This song entered the Hall of Fame on March 10, 2013 (after 1 day, 4 hours and 14 minutes), and the Hall of Legend on February 10, 2014. There are many interpretations for this song. Interpretation 1: Both of them were bullied in school, so they hate school. They wanted to fight back against the bullies, but they quickly realized that violence solves nothing. They don't want to throw their days away, as they still think it is too early to do so. The boy knows that if he doesn't study well, he will not get a job that he likes. Both of them doubt whether they can change for the better. Soon, the girl realizes that she will be lonely forever. That's why loneliness doesn't change into loneliness. She feels depressed every day, while the boy enjoys going to the arcade every day. He lives in the "now" so often that he says that the future can wait, but then very quickly ponders if the future will come. Both of them try to act tough, but they realize it is no use. They eventually got rid of all the unhappy memories, hence the change in clothes; however, both of them realize that they must become a kind person before they succumb to their miseries and end up controlling their sadness because being kind makes people feel great. Since their world was made of misery, they now successfully dominate their world. The missile is another metaphor, but for 'what' exactly varies. Interpretation 2: In the end, they burn down their school. Some people say that burning down the school is a metaphor, but like the missile the meaning varies. Succeeding versions Lyrics Derivatives |utau = , |producers = RenjiTakuma (tuning, mixing, UST), AwesomeTeme (illust) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = yt vNeYredNAXM; sc /renjitakuma/utau-world-domination-how-to }} , |producers = garaxu (tuning), Sou77 (UST) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = nn sm20465067 }} |human = (vocals) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm20532746 }} (vocals, planning), (vocals, arrangement, mixing), Shiina (video), 灯 (illust) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm23355699; yt U-XsO2M-zxY }} (vocals), Yuno (encode) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm22663370; yt O2GCTC_prf4 }} |arrangement = }} Other media appearances Discography This song is featured in the albums Sekai Seifuku and Kagaminext. Video games This song was featured in the mobile rhythm game, Hatsune Miku: Dreamy Vocal. External links Official Unofficial * Romaji Lyrics Source (Transliterated by Coleena Wu) — Super High-School Level Translations }} Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Japanese duet songs Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Len Category:Demonstration songs Category:Japanese demonstration songs Category:Video game songs Category:Mobile game songs